


王牌冤家

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	王牌冤家

他们也不是没有过甜蜜的时候。像所有的情侣一样， 他们牵手、拥抱、接吻、做//爱。  
但是李弘彬总觉得他和金元植不是一路人。金元植张扬肆意，他像一个艺术家，拿着画笔在自己的世界里涂涂画画。他将李弘彬的既定轨迹全部打乱，毫无规则。  
这令李弘彬感到焦虑和不安。他迫切地需要金元植的回应，想要一个稳定的未来。想要金元植可以将他搂在怀里温柔地亲吻。  
可是金元植没有。  
他还像一个天真又不懂事的大男孩，他的生活由很多内容组成，他的朋友，他的兴趣，他的乐队，当然，还包括他的爱人。  
“你可以别去乐队了吗？”李弘彬说这句话的时候正躺在金元植的怀里，情爱过后的气息还在房间里没有散去，他摸着金元植左手那个他也不确定什么时候有的新纹身，喃喃道。能不能多留点时间陪我呢？  
金元植侧过脸与他接吻，将他没说完的话封缄在了那个缠绵的吻中，分开时的银丝落在李弘彬嫣红的唇上，金元植伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐，满是浓情蜜意的样子，可是说出的话却让李弘彬的心不停地往下坠，坠入了深不见底的海。  
“弘彬，你可以懂事点吗？我们都应该有自己的生活。”  
是这样的吗？李弘彬睁开眼看他，“可是你让我很没有安全感。”  
金元植压低了声音在他耳边轻声笑，笑得李弘彬耳朵酥麻。他的手从箍着的腰移到了腿，然后又揉捏着他丰软的臀肉，一下，两下，三下。等到他绷紧的身体软下来，便又毫不犹豫地拉开他的腿骑了上去。  
“我不是在这吗？整个人都是你的，你怎么还会没有安全感呢？”  
金元植不明白，他不明白李弘彬为什么总是觉得没有安全感。他分明已经拥有了那么多，优越的外貌条件，每年令人艳羡的奖学金，深受教授喜爱的学生，还有诸多与他一样和善温柔的好友。这些普通人无比奢望的事李弘彬似乎总是可以信手拈来，可是唯独在自己面前他总是娇气地像个急需关爱的孩子。  
金元植从来都没有把爱情摆在自己人生的最高度，自然也不会如李弘彬所希冀的那样无时不刻在他身边。  
于是爱情变了质。  
不知是从那一天开始，无声的拉锯战终于拉开了帷幕。  
李弘彬频繁地责怪与埋怨金元植对自己的不重视，甚至顽劣地设计了各种恶作剧想要试探自己在金元植心中的地位。  
金元植不知道该如何应对，除了一次又一次地用炽热的吻将他压在身下让他切实感受着自己的存在，他没有别的任何办法。也许他们并不合适，这个念头在金元植的心里出现了无数次，可是每次在看见李弘彬安静睡颜时，又将它深深地压下去。

最后的分手时李弘彬提出来的。  
“你根本不爱我。”他坐在床边，昏暗的床头灯将他赤裸的背影照的半明半暗更显单薄，说这话的时候他正在穿裤子，鼻子像是被堵住了一般瓮声瓮气。  
金元植只觉得心烦意乱，他翻了个身不再看李弘彬。半晌后才哑着嗓子反驳他，“我不是已经给你补生日礼物了吗？”  
“可是我生日那天你在哪！”李弘彬鲜少会这样歇斯底里，他泄愤似的将床头柜上的礼物摔在地上，“你在乎你的兄弟梦想，你的这种那种，甚至你们家的狗得到的关心都比我多！”  
“你觉得你说这些有意思吗！我不是早就和你说了我那天乐队有演出。”金元植承认他是真的厌倦了，他和李弘彬的关系早已不是爱人，反而更像是仇人，互相拉扯誓死罢休，谁都不肯认输。  
如果李弘彬愿意打开盒子看一眼，就会发现那是他之前没抢到的他喜爱的球队周边，那只杯子上甚至还有队员的签名。金元植将那只没来得及开封就摔的稀巴烂的杯子连同包装盒一起扔进了垃圾桶，“你连狗都要吃醋，我和你没话可说了。”  
“那就分手吧。”李弘彬扣上了衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，蹲到金元植面前，“我也受够你了，你从来没法好好听我说话，金元植，你解决的问题的方式好像除了上床就什么都不会了。”  
“我觉得我好像只是你的炮//友。”  
金元植歪着头一脸好笑地看着他，终于还是伸出手拎起了李弘彬的领子，“你以为你现在把责任都推我身上你就真的是受害者了吗？生日我没有陪你也有别人陪你的不是吗？一起吃饭逛街看电影也很开心不是吗？你以为我什么都不知道？”  
“如果你在的话我为什么要别人陪我！”李弘彬扯开他的手，挣扎间跌坐在地上，“你总是说我无理取闹，我无理取闹还不是想让你可以多分一点关心给我……你如果可以一开始就……”  
“算了。”金元植打断他，“如果一开始就没在一起最好，我们本来就不合适。”  
“是没什么意思，分手吧，我同意了。”


End file.
